Nichos Ramaiden
Nichos Ramaiden is a human Hybridized with Slyyn-Yii genetics, granting him super human physi cal capabilities to match those of the Slyyn-Yii, as well as the psychic powers trademark of the species. Unique to him is that he is an incredibly powerful Telekinetic. History Nichos was raised by Slyyn-Yii and trained to be of the Warrior-class of soldiers, leaving him and his values reflect that upbringing, self-identifying as a Slyyn-Yii, being a highly skilled, avid fighter, and a merciless killer. Nichos is married to his childhood friend and fellow Hybrid, Iris. An experiment with a device designed to alter the fabric of reality dropped Nichos out of his universe, and he eventually made his way to the TARDIL, where he quickly became friends with the owner, Izzy. When off-duty, Nichos is an irrepressable trouble-maker and deviant, constantly wisecracking to everyone else and playing pranks in which he shamelessly utilizes his Telekinesis. Has a tendency to steal things almost subconsciously, and is self-described as having "at least one of most things." Has a very "liberated" view of sex, and is unafraid to discuss it at any time. Can change genders at will, thanks to a computer in his head being linked to a GenderButton in the TARDIL science lab, or an enchanted sunflower that essentially turns him into a Touhou girl. He can spend an indefinite amount of time in either form comfortably, thanks to a mentality that divorces gender from self-indentification. Brofists a lot. Male voice provided by: Steve Blum Female voice provided by: Jessica Straus Physical Attributes *Height: 6'4" *Build: Athletic *Hair: Black, reaches down to his ankles in the back with bangs framing his face *Eyes: Grey *Age: Physically 20, chronologically 125 *Clothes: Black pants, a red shirt signifying his rank as a Warrior, and a black coat which is lined with a portal to a storage dimension where he keeps all of his things. When in his Youkai body, the ensemble changes some, but is still recognizable. She wears the sunflower that provides the change in her hair, a black vest(retaining the portal function) over a white button up shirt, and a red necktie, as well as a black skirt. Weapons, Powers, and Spells *'Superhuman Physicality': Slyyn-Yii were designed to be unbelievably strong and fast in the high gravity of their homeworld, and in Earth gravity this is even more pronounced. Nichos has inheirited this, and his greatest strength is his agility, which outmatches even other Slyyn-Yii. These traits are enhanced by nearly a century of Warrior training. *'Regeneration': Another trademark of the Slyyn-Yii is high-speed regeneration, allowing him to quickly heal almost any injury other than one to his brain, which would kill him instantly(the function of his Telekinesis allows him to keep blood moving to his brain, allowing him to survive even decapitation). The regeneration is fueled by a vast, but ultimately limited mass of energy stored in the hyperspace dimension Slyyn-Yii use for space travel, metaphysically linked to him. *'Psychic': Nichos is a midlevel psychic, capable of reading minds, sensing other's locations by mental signature, unleashing disrupting pyschic blasts against opponents to stun them, and various other mental tricks. *'Pain Immunity': Nichos's Warrior training has granted him almost complete immunity to pain, which is a handy thing to have when there's a hole in him big enough to put a watermelon through. *'Telekinesis': A unique ability evidently granted by the Hybridization, Nichos's body emits a field that allows him to manipulate any and all matter within it. Nichos can perceive everything within this field, granting him a seventh(normal psychics being the sixth) sense. Nichos pulls the energy to move things using this field from his regenerative stock. *'Yggdrasil Padlock': Due to a form of magical contamination by Jacklyn Izanami, Nichos posseses the Yggdrasil Padlock magic, which grants him fire elementalism, as well as the ability to teleport himself and anything he touches. 'Items': * Dual-bladed sword: Nichos's Warrior weapon is forged of psychoreactive metal, allowing it to extend and retract at his will, the settings are both blades retracted, one blade extended, both blades extended, or one blade extended to double length. *'Slicer Beam Weapon': Used far less often is Nichos's sidearm, a Slyyn-Yii beam weapon. The name derives from the ability to use continuous fire to slice things apart. *'Brain-implanted Computer': Nichos has a computer implanted in his brain as a part of his Slyyn-Yii upbringing, which provides a targeting reticule, music storage, a link to the GenderButton, and various other functions. *'Coat': The lining of Nichos's coat(technically it's more like a robe) is crafted to allow entry to a storage dimension, where he can keep nearly anything. *'Transforming Ray Gun': Nichos lifted a ray gun from xp194 that can transform people into, evidently, nearly anything. Nichos primarily uses it to turn his fellow TARDILians into the opposite sex for kicks. *'Miscellaneous': Nichos's klepto tendencies have left him with a vast amount of various items, which he will produce whenever he feels the need, then return to their place in his coat. Category:Character Category:Nichos